


Please, Daddy?

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddykink, M/M, daddybek, otayuri - Freeform, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuri could push himself through mind numbing pain without so much as flinching. So why did gentle touches have the power to bring him down? Otabek understood how, even if he never explained why. He was showing him now, as he sat next to him, cradling his head and tracing his mouth with one warm finger. “Daddy.”Otabek nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent as his hands - finally! - touched him, there,right there.“You need your Daddy, kitten?” Yuri moaned as he cupped him, stroked him. “Daddy’s here.”





	Please, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Giant thank yous to [Francowitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch) for looking this over and giving me some (im)moral support. <333 
> 
> This is some drive-thru food porn, like a large order of French fries for you to snack on :)

Otabek was gentle. He barely touched Yuri’s arms as his fingers traced lines up and down his skin. He stood behind him, staring at Yuri’s reflection in the window, waiting for him to move, to speak, to give him permission for more. Yuri closed his eyes and shivered. 

“Did you want a beer?” He stirred Yuri’s hair when he spoke. 

If he leaned back, he would feel his warmth and strength, maybe even deep thrum of his heartbeat, and his arms would close around him, holding him there. Otabek’s fingers stopped at his wrists, waiting for him to decide. 

Yuri shook his head. “Not beer.”

“What do you want?”

Yuri gave in and leaned back, arching his neck so he could rest his head against Otabek’s shoulder. “Please don't make me say it.” He was already turning red. 

But he was as stern as he was gentle. “Yes, you will.” He kissed his palm, his wrist, the bend of his elbow - gently, barely pressing his lips against the skin. “You will, because you need it.” He let his arm drop and backed away. 

He nearly stumbled back and barely caught himself, reflexes kicked in as he whirled around “Beka -!”

Otabek was already walking backwards, toward the bed, crooking his finger, flashing that almost-smile when he patted the mattress. “I'll let you come here, if you say what you want.”

Yuri took a deep breath and rubbed his face. “I can't…” He couldn't tell him, _fuck me_ , without feeling completely humiliated. If Otabek was rough, it would be easy. If he would just tear off his clothes and throw him on the bed, take all his choices away and fuck him good and hard, Yuri could avoid the horror of asking and exposing his neediness. 

Otabek didn't work that way. He had a system of gentle discipline he used to twist Yuri into tight knots, so Otabek could undo him with slow, methodical precision. 

He tossed his leather jacket on a hotel chair. “If you're not going to tell me, then I'll tell you what I want.” He bit off the strap of one fingerless glove. “You, on that bed, naked.” He pulled it off with his teeth, slowly. He spat it out, then went to the next one and did the same. “Every part of you licked, and wet.” He pulled off his wifebeater, and Yuri nearly groaned when Otabek rubbed his broad, smooth chest. “Then I want to fuck you, over and over until you don't even remember your own name.” He tilted his head. “But maybe you wanted to watch Netflix on my laptop, instead?”

“Please…?” Yuri's hand was shaking when he reached out. 

Otabek took his hand and placed it on his chest. His voice was a deep growl. It made Yuri’s knees so weak. “Tell me, Yura. Tell me what you want.” 

He wanted to say it out loud, with a strong, firm voice, but it came out in a whisper: “You, inside me… _Daddy_.” He closed his eyes and whimpered, then sobbed in relief as Otabek picked him up, as if he didn't weigh a thing, and placed him, carefully, in the center of the bed. 

“Shh…” His finger touched his lips, then took off his clothes as if he was unwrapping a fragile gift, pausing to press his lips against each nipple, dip his tongue into his navel, then his inner thighs. “My beautiful Yura.”

Yuri could push himself through mind numbing pain without so much as flinching. So why did gentle touches have the power to bring him down? Otabek understood how, even if he never explained why. He was showing him now, as he sat next to him, cradling his head and tracing his mouth with one warm finger. “Daddy.”

Otabek nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent as his hands - finally! - touched him, there, _right there._ “You need your Daddy, kitten?” Yuri moaned as he cupped him, stroked him. “Daddy’s here.”

Yuri couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his hair and yanked, hard, trying to pull him toward his mouth and failing as Otabek refused to give up control. “Kiss me.”

“Ask nicely.” He licked the shell of his ear and pushed his knee between his legs. Yuri shivered as denim brushed against his skin. 

Yuri was glad he couldn't see his face. “Please, Daddy?” It must've been beet red at this point. God, he was so ridiculously _needy_. 

One brush of his lips, then two, and then three, each as soft as a whisper, made Yuri arch up and push his tongue into Otabek’s mouth. He was warm, so warm, enveloping Yuri in that warmth as he wrapped his arms around him, and so, so strong. Otabek’s tongue slid against his, as he took control of the kiss with long swipes. 

It was as if kissing was enough for Otabek. Sometimes he would sip at Yuri’s lips until he stole his breath, then dip his tongue back in and taste him all over again. It drove Yuri insane, forcing him to grind against his knee and squirm. 

“You are so sweet,” Otabek smiled against his lips. “I could eat you up, kitten.”

“You’re driving me crazy! You said you'd do all those things...” He said it before he could stop the words, but he was powerless. The last of his control was left on the floor with his clothes. “Please?” He moaned when Otabek touched his chin and looked into his eyes. “Daddy?”

He licked his neck. 

“Bite me, there, Daddy?”

“You’re not getting off that easy.” He combed his hair out of the way and blew on his skin, instead, chuckling as it sent chills down Yuri’s spine, making him tingle. “Feel that, Yura?” It was like a breeze finding its way through all his cracks. He wailed as Otabek lightly traced his tongue across his throat, his collarbones, his chest -

“Beka!” Yuri tossed his head back and forth, reeling, as Otabek sucked on his nipple. Yuri arched his back when he began flicking the other one with his thumb. “Oh, fuck me! Shit! Oh, _shit!_ ” He tried to thrust against Otabek, for friction, for _something_ , any kind of relief as his cock throbbed, painfully. 

But he wouldn't let Yuri move. “No, Yura. You're not going to rush your way through this.”

Fuck…

He went down, lower, dipping his tongue into his belly button, over and over. He had to hold Yuri’s legs down because he kept reflexively kicking, squirming as Otabek wiggled his tongue inside his navel. 

Then he spent what felt like forever kissing his pelvis, ignoring Yuri’s attempts to thrust his dick anywhere near his mouth as he placed slow, open mouthed kisses all over his skin.

“Daddy, please, Daddy…” 

Begging didn't work. Pulling at his hair didn't work. Snarling and punching his fists against the mattress only made Otabek chuckle softly and go even slower. “This is nothing compared to all the months you made me wait.” Otabek swiped his tongue across his hipbone. “Watching you on a screen, talking to you, not being able to touch you, taste you.”

Yuri moaned. “It was the same for me, so why?”

“Just let yourself go.” He reached out to touch Yuri’s face, reverently. “For me?”

He choked. “Daddy…”

“I'm right here.” He sat up. “Daddy's not going anywhere, kitten.” Otabek bent his knees back and licked the backs of his thighs. “I'm going to lick you, Yura. Lick you, touch you, _everywhere_.” 

Yuri gasped when he realized everywhere was no exaggeration. It was a slow, gentle drag across his skin at first, then Otabek’s tongue began to press against him there, _right there_ , flitting against it, almost tickling Yuri. Then -

“Oh, god! Beka! _Daddy!_ ” He nearly came when Otabek began tongue fucking him, in and out, over and over. And he wouldn't stop, even when Yuri begged him to. No, he kept dipping his tongue in and out of him, chuckling softly as he swatted Yuri’s hands away, because he _still_ wouldn't let him so much as touch his own cock. Yuri sobbed. “Beka! Oh, please just _fuck me?_ Please, Daddy? I'm about to explode!”

Otabek replaced his tongue with two fingers as he scooted up. “Everything, Yura. I want you to feel everything.” Then he pushed his fingers up

Just as he bent his head and -

The world tilted just a little, just enough, as Otabek began sucking his dick and finger fucking him. “Be-e-e-e- _ka-a-a-a!”_ He couldn't breath. The couldn't think. He couldn't move, he just threw back his head and he _came_ , so hard. 

God, he blacked out for a second, and Otabek was still there, watching him, sucking at him, fucking him as Yuri twitched and sobbed. “Oh, god! Oh my fucking god! Oh, _fuck!_ Beka…?”

He was off the bed for a second, or maybe it was a couple of minutes? Yuri was too dazed to say. But when he was back, he was rearranging Yuri’s legs over his shoulders, and pressing his slick, lubed fingers back inside. “We’re not done, kitten. That was just the beginning.”

Yuri was already a fucked out mess, and more just made him wail. “Beka!”

He stopped, pulled out, and leaned down to press feather light kisses over his face. “Sweet Yura,” he brushed his lips against his. “Daddy isn't going to hurt you. We can stop if you want.”

“D-d-d-don't you dare fucking stop!” 

Otabek groaned. “Baby, are you sure?”

“I want you so bad, Beka. Please, just - just fuck me?”

“Sweet Yura.” Otabek’s voice hitched when Yuri reached down and stroked him. Fuck - he was already lubed up. “I can't hold out anymore.”

“I don't want you to,” Yuri wrapped his legs around him. “Fuck me, Daddy?”

It stung - it always stung at first - and Yuri tried to hide the pain, but Otabek wouldn't let him. He stopped pushing in with every flinch and gasp, whispering how beautiful Yuri was and how good he felt and how much he loved him - so, so much - until he couldn't push in anymore.

Then he moved. 

Everything was Otabek; his skin as Yuri scratched at his back, his shoulder as Yuri bit down hard enough to taste blood, his breath as he chanted Yuri’s name like a prayer, and his body as he slammed into him, over and over, making Yuri forget everything and anything that wasn't Otabek. 

“Come for me, Yura.”

Yuri was already there, before he finished asking,shattering into little pieces. _”Beka! Oh, fuck! Beka!”_

Otabek called out his name, holding him together, somehow. “Sweet, Yura…”


End file.
